


[Podfic of] Selected Contributions to Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V

by Podcath



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Criminal Minds, The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for <a href="http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html">Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Selected Contributions to Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a carefully laid-out plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38369) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 
  * Inspired by [in the kitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217385) by [overtureenvelops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtureenvelops/pseuds/overtureenvelops). 
  * Inspired by [Momentary Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Title:** [a carefully laid-out plan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/38369)  
**Author:** [Mardia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Good Wife  
**Pairing:** Alicia/Kalinda  
**Author's Summary:** "Alicia's been legally separated for three months before Kalinda officially makes her move."  
**Length:** 4:30  
**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?ag7xok6iat28400) (1.8 MB)  


**Title:** [in the kitchen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3217385)  
**Author:** [overtureenvelops](http://archiveofourown.org/users/overtureenvelops)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Agent Carter  
**Pairing:** Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli  
**Author's Summary:** “Really, Edwin, you’re going to make me say it?” Peggy sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Because of this…homemaker thing, whatever it is you do. You’re good at it. My kitchen is a disaster zone and Angie is due here at 7. I need your help.”  
**Length:** 6:04  
**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?71yedzmsa73luoj) (2.4 MB)  


**Title:** [Momentary Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22857)  
**Author:** [Victoria P.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds  
**Pairing:** JJ Jareau/Penelope Garcia  
**Author's Summary:** It's not any heavy thing.  
**Length:** 7:33  
**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?71yedzmsa73luoj) (2.9 MB)  



End file.
